


Brat Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, pure fluff, the implied sexual content is the only reason it's rated t tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an average Tuesday and Clint's expecting Bucky for date night. What he doesn't expect is his boyfriend showing up with a small cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat Cat

"Ow, would you just settle down already?" There's a knock on Clint's door, accompanying Bucky's voice. "Clint? You home?"  
"Yeah! Gimme a sec!" He says as he abandons organizing his CDs and makes his way to the door. Lucky walks with him, his tail wagging as waits for Clint to open the door and Bucky to inevitably spoil him with treats (Kate's given up on getting them to feed him properly; the two of them together are impossible to combat, she says). "What's up, babe?" He asks when he opens the door.  
The sight before him is interesting. Bucky is covered in dirt, twigs and grime, carrying a small cat in similar condition. The cat's terrified, digging its claws into Clint's boyfriend's arm and squirming at the same time.  
"Hey." Bucky says breathlessly. "Found her meowing in a drain. Thankfully there was a manhole right above it, so I was able to hop down and get her. Not that she's been grateful, the brat." Bucky glares at the cat again, though it's clear that he's not really angry with her.  
"No collar?" Clint asks as he moves aside to let them in to the flat.  
"Nah, didn't see one." Bucky sets her down as Clint closes the door. Immediately, Lucky goes over to sniff at her, but she swats at him and runs to hide under the couch.  
"We can't keep her, Buck." 'We', he says. He hasn't even managed to work up the courage to ask Bucky to move in yet. It feels so dumb. They regularly fight crime and save the world together, but Clint's scared to ask him to move in.  
Bucky definitely catches the implications. His lips quirk into almost a smile. "I know. But she was scared and crying, and I was already on my way here. Figured we could at least clean her up and get her some food before we try to find her owners."  
And Clint can't disagree with that. Not after how he ended up with Lucky. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."  
Bucky grins at that and pulls Clint into a hug and kisses him. "I forgot to say hi." He mumbles against Clint's mouth.  
"Hi." Clint smiles, then "You're getting gross stuff on me."  
"I regularly get gross stuff on you." Bucky winks as he steps back.  
Clint nearly chokes on his tongue. "You - Lucky and the cat are right there, you can't say that!"  
His boyfriend rolls his eyes. "Lucky hears us all the time, and the cat's way too young to know what I mean. Also, they're animals, Clint."  
"Still." Clint grumbles as he goes to the kitchen. He thinks there's some lunch meat in the fridge from the last time Bucky and Kate made him go grocery shopping. Lucky, who had been unsuccessfully trying to get at the cat, comes over and whines. "Don't worry, you're getting some too." Clint tells him.  
"Should we put up posters?" Bucky calls from the bathroom. "She might belong to someone."  
"Sure!" He says as he pulls out the turkey. He gives two slices to Lucky before ripping one up into chunks. "We can put them around town tomorrow." Clint takes the pieces of meat to the couch and places them right next to it. After some seconds, a tiny calico head pops out and sniffs at the meat before licking a piece and nibbling on it as Clint keeps Lucky at bay.  
"She's a cute one." Bucky says. "Someone's gotta be missing her."  
-  
They soon find out that she's a tiny terror. She pees on a few of Clint's CDs in the corner of the living room, then jets away to knock over a stack of Kate's stuff before hiding somewhere. She pees again in the living room after they've cleaned up the mess and laid down old newspapers, but this time, under the coffee table. She spills Lucky's water and runs away from them constantly. She hops on the counter and walks around silently until she knocks stuff over and freezes in place and stares at them. Whenever they manage to get avoid of her, she whines and squirms and claws them. Once they put her back down, she rubs up against them and stretches against their legs and claws at them more.  
"What a brat." Bucky sighs as he flops down on the couch beside Clint. The cat is underneath the coffee table again, staring at their sock-covered feet. "Well, she won't be here for long. After we put up the posters tomorrow, someone will want this deceptively cute monster." Clint leans against him.  
"Probably better that way. She doesn't like Lucky." He muses, snuggling closer to Bucky. "And I don't know how to house train cats."  
"You mean you don't want her pissing all over your stuff?" Bucky laughs, laying down on his back and pulling Clint down with him.  
Clint hums. "Naw." Pauses. Thinks 'Oh futz it' and takes a deep breath. "Want you to move in though." There. He managed it.  
Bucky tilts his head up to make eye contact with him. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah." He nods. "If you want, I mean."  
Bucky smiles beautifully. "Move in with a guy that I've been dating for years now and that I love? Dunno." He runs a hand through Clint's hair, the metal one resting on the small of Clint's back. "Hmmm, I guess I can move in with you."  
"One condition." Clint schools his face as best as possible.  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
"Gotta be a better roommate than the cat."  
Bucky's laugh is even more beautiful than his smile.  
-  
They don't get around to putting up posters, or even making them the next day.  
Instead, Kate watches the pets as they are called out on official emergency avengers business. When they get back home (to their home) a week and a half later, they're too exhausted and too sore to even remember to make posters.  
"Lucky and Brat Cat didn't really get along very well, but other than that, things were good." Kate says over the phone when Clint calls her the next day. Bucky's still passed out with Lucky curled up next to him.  
"Brat Cat?" Clint asks as he pours two mugs of coffee.  
"Yeah, you know, your extremely bratty cat."  
"Kate, you can't just name our cat. Especially not 'Brat Cat.'"  
"I mean, I've spent the most time with her, so I think I get naming rights, Hawkguy."  
"Emergency pet-sitting situations don't count and you know it, Kate." He groans before burning his tongue on coffee. "And we're not even keeping her."  
"You just said that she was yours. And you when you and Buck left, you just told me to watch her, not put up 'found cat' posters. Pretty sure she's your cat."  
Brat Cat (oh god, even he's referring to her by that name) is currently asleep on the couch. She's laying on her side and stretched out, surprisingly long compared to how she normally looks. Clint can hear her purring from the kitchen, which also shocks him, considering how tiny she is.  
"Not fair. Just woke up and got coffee. Not liable for my mouth yet."  
Kate snorts at him. "Whatever, Clint. Just putting in my bid for an 'I told you so' when you end up keeping the cat." She hangs up after that, and Clint takes the two cups of coffee back to the bedroom. He mentally scoffs at her words.  
Lucky thumps his tail against Bucky's thigh as Clint approaches. Stirring from his sleep, Bucky groans out "Coffee" before melting against the bed again.  
"Right here." Clint sets the two mugs down on the bedside table on Bucky's side before laying down on the edge of the bed and pushing Bucky further towards the middle. "Burnt my tongue on it though."  
Bucky snorts against the pillow. "Disaster."  
"Lazy ass." He retorts.  
"Mmmf. You like it though." Bucky mumbles with a little butt wiggle. Clint laughs.  
"Kate named our cat." Futz, he did it again. It's all Kate's fault.  
"What name?" Bucky asks as he turns to face Clint.  
"Brat Cat."  
"Well, it summarizes her personality, though it lacks some charm." He rests his forehead against Clint's just as Lucky gets fed up with them pressing against him and leaves the room. "And you check on Brat Cat?"  
Clint groans. "You're seriously gonna call her that?"  
"Can't think of any names right now."  
"What about Tuesday?"  
"Because a day of the week is such a better name."  
"You cannot tell me that you don't like Wednesday Addams. That's just sacrilege. And you found her on a Tuesday."  
"Wednesday is a fictional character, not our cat." Clint's insides definitely do not do a weird thing when Bucky says 'our', because he is an adult male, nope no warm fuzziness here. He huffs. "She was curled up on the couch." A disgruntled cat noise comes from the living room. "And I'm guessing that's Lucky trying to make friends."  
Bucky snorts, "She'll get used to him. At least he isn't trying to hurt her."  
Clint nods and forgets to bring up their original plan of putting up posters. He kisses Bucky's temple before they drift off again.  
-  
A few days later, Clint wakes up to a soft vibrating sensation next to his head. Bucky's on the other side of him, and Lucky's on his feet. He smiles as he reaches up and pets the newest member of his home and delights as she presses against him.  
That day, he sends Kate a text as he watches Bucky play with Tuesday in their living room. 'U were right'  
The reply is immediate. 'Told ya so.'

**Author's Note:**

> One of my cats went missing this weekend and hasn't been home since then. I needed some happy thoughts to distract myself from the most likely reality so I wrote a story about Bucky finding her and adopting her with Clint. Her name is actually Little/Baby Tuesday, since she looks exactly like her mom who started coming to our house every Tuesday. We do also call her Brat Cat, Baby Kitty, and (only my sister uses this name because she's the only one that thinks she acts like a Lizard) Little Lizard.  
> Not checked for formatting, grammar, and spelling, and honestly, right now, I don't really care, so don't bother.


End file.
